The number $x$ satisfies $5x^2 + 4 = 3x + 9$.  Find the value of $(10x - 3)^2$.
Answer: First, we move all terms to one side to get $5x^2 - 3x - 5 = 0.$ Seeing that factoring will not work, we apply the Quadratic Formula: \begin{align*}
x &= \frac{-(-3) \pm \sqrt{(-3)^2 - 4(5)(-5)}}{2 (5)}\\
&= \frac{3 \pm \sqrt{9 + 100}}{10} = \frac{3 \pm \sqrt{109}}{10}.
\end{align*}Now we see that $10x = 3 \pm \sqrt{109}$, so $(10x - 3)^2 = \boxed{109}.$

Alternatively, from the equation $5x^2 - 3x - 5 = 0$, $5x^2 - 3x = 5$.  Then $(10x - 3)^2 = 100x^2 - 60x + 9 = 20(5x^2 - 3x) + 9 = 20 \cdot 5 + 9 = \boxed{109}$.